Through His Eyes
by Kissing Irony
Summary: ON HIATUS. Botan saves Kurama's life, but loses her sight. With the words, I will show you the world through my eyes, Kurama gives her a new perspective into life and love.
1. Prologue: Conflict

Through His Eyes

By: Waterflash

Prologue: Conflict

*Botan's POV*

I watched all four of them fight with all their hearts. To them it seemed so natural, so ordinary. Yusuke, the tough type who runs into a fight. Kuwabara, a good fighter, but with no control of his skills. Hiei, a stubborn one, yet with a rare power. And Kurama…

Kurama… I loved to watch him fight. With a rose… A rose as a deadly weapon. He was the most elegant of all the Reikai Tantei. His movements were so swift, each of his attacks so graceful. He concentrated only on the battle, determined to come out the victor to protect those he loved. His mother, his stepfather, his stepbrother, and all the people around him. But now, Kurama seemed to be out of it. His heart wasn't in the battle.

Suddenly, Kurama let out a cry of pain. "Ugh!" I jumped slightly, and then tried to cover it up. He had a tendency to frighten me when he fought because of when he got injured. During his fight with Karasu, I was about to start bawling. He was so horribly injured; I thought he was going to die. And it scared me. I feared for his life… I thought for a moment. I was… I was ready to jump into that arena and sacrifice my life to save them. Ha, if Kurama would hear me thinking that, he would probably think me to be insane. [1]

                The demon they were facing was named Kuronue. The name had caused a large amount of discomfort with Kurama. Maybe there's something about him that he isn't telling us… "Kuronue..." Kurama said, it was so hushed I had to strain to hear._  _

"Hm?" The tall, stately demon grunted. "Who are you?" He asked. [2]

"You don't remember me. But I remember you." Kurama said. Kuronue appeared to be irritated that Kurama wouldn't tell him who he was. "You're supposed to be dead..." Kurama whispered. 

Kuronue was quite surprised and had a wistful smile on his face. "How could you know...? Unless you're really..."

"Yes Kuronue. It's me, Youko Kurama." I could tell from Kurama's eyes, that he felt guilty about something. It was eating him up inside.

Kuronue had an odd expression on his face. It was such a complex stare, full of hate, happiness, and pain. "I apologize... Kuronue... I didn't want to leave you there..." Hiei, who had been watching impatiently as they spoke, actually seemed to understand what they were talking about, unlike Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I. [3]

"I told you to leave... It's not your fault..." Kuronue said. Kurama looked relieved, but Kuronue continued. "But that doesn't mean that I forgive you! You fool!" He slashed Kurama down the face with his weapon. Blood splashed onto the ground. I bit my bottom lip to keep myself from crying out his name. It took everything I had to not rush over to him. [4]

"I let you leave me there because I wanted you to live!" He sliced Kurama again, yet he didn't move, he didn't make a sound. He didn't want to retaliate. "And then you fucking got yourself killed and now you're in that damn human body! Where's the Youko Kurama I knew? Where's my partner?" He stepped toward Kurama. "You aren't him. So it's time for you to die." [5]

Kuronue smirked. "I've picked up a few tricks in the past few years. I've learned how to use control ki. Guess what? It'll be the end of you." He moved his hands together, a glowing black light forming between them. The energy flowed from his fingers, tendrils of it twisting around his arm. I gasped. His amount of ki was overwhelming. If Kurama even got clipped by the blast, he would almost certainly die.

Yet Kurama still didn't move. Even as the sphere of energy grew nearer and nearer, he didn't even look up. Suddenly, I felt myself sprinting toward him. I didn't know why, but my legs had a mind of their own. The last thing I saw was Kurama's stunned face before darkness consumed me.

[1] Okay, so I haven't seen the Kurama vs. Karasu fight. But I've heard about it. I hope I got that right.

[2] Is Kuronue tall? o.O

[3] I don't know much about Kuronue's death. And all I know about it, I got from Raven Sin. (Thank you SOOOOO much!)

[4] What's the name of the weapon Kuronue uses? Isn't it some kind of sickle like thing?

[5] I think they were partners... Hopefully...

There's the prologue! I hope you all like it! This fic is dedicated to my dear friend Kaoru-dono Himura. I wanted to dedicate this to her because she's dedicated almost all of her fics to me and she's such a great friend! Kaoru-dono Himura, I hope you feel better! I want to talk to you soon! Love ya!

Please read and review! ^_^               


	2. Chapter One: Darkness of Day

Through His Eyes

By: Waterflash

Chapter 1: Darkness of Day

*Botan's POV*

It's so dark… Dark all around me… Am I dead? More importantly, is Kurama alive? Where am I? I groaned in pain, trying to move. I felt a tingle run down my arms and a splitting headache that made my head throb in agony.

The pain had an icy cold touch. It was torture. Something that burned and froze simultaneously was the worst kind of pain… Until I felt a hot hand gripping mine, relieving me to no end. That little bit of warmth comforted me and made the pain slowly fade away. But it was still dark… I opened my eyes. And I saw nothing. Nothing. I blinked a few times; making sure that it wasn't just a dream. But it was real. I couldn't see anything.

I let out a wild cry. It just hit me out of the blue. [1]

_I'm blind._

*Kurama's POV*

I felt another weight being placed on my shoulder, this one the biggest of all.

_Botan was hurt._

Her reiki was so faint; I could barely tell she was there. 

_And it's my fault._

Botan lay upon her bed in her room in Reikai. The blast of Kuronue's ki had almost killed her. She just barely pulled though. If she had died, I would have never forgiven myself. 

I sat in a chair next to the bed. She was beginning to regain color in her face. Before, she looked such a pale, sickly white. Uncertainly, I reached over and clutched her cold hand. I massaged her fingers with my thumb, trying to warm them up. She seemed to unconsciously stir.

It was then she opened her eyes. I jumped up in surprise as she cried out. 

_Oh my god..._

"Botan-san! Are you okay?" She began to sob weakly with her eyes wide open. "Botan-san! Nani desu ka?" I scooted closer to her side and gazed into her eyes. They weren't the usual lavender eyes shimmering with happiness. They were dull. They looked so empty. [2]

"Kura...ma..." She whispered roughly. "It's not your... fault..." Tears threatened to fall from my eyes as I watched her cry.

*Botan's POV*

It hurt so bad to know what I couldn't see. But it hurt more because I could sense Kurama's sadness and guilt. He felt that it was his fault that I was blind.

I bit my bottom lip hard to keep myself from crying, but to no avail. "Kurama… Kurama… Kurama…" I tried to steadily repeat his name, failing miserably. He touched his hand to my face.

"I apologize, Botan-san. I'm sorry… For everything…" When Kurama removed his hand, I clutched it tightly.

"Kurama-kun… Didn't I just tell you…? It's not you fault…" I whispered. "It isn't. Just please… Don't leave me alone… In the dark…" I cried softly.

"Hai… Botan-san…" 

*Three hours later in Kurama's POV...* 

"She's blind, that's for sure." I heard Koenma say. 

"No shit Sherlock." Yusuke had an evident tone to his voice.

Koenma must have pretended to not have heard that comment and continued. "I don't think she'll ever be able to see again." His solemn gaze was directed at Botan, and he was having difficultly controlling his words. 

Botan was awake, her back against the wall. These words had no apparent affect on her, considering that she probably could already tell. Anything inflicted by ki on the Reikai, is permanent. The ki affects the spirit, not the body. And I suspected Botan knew all along. 

That is why fighting can be so strenuous on our bodies. And… That is why youkai have short lives... [3]

"I'm sorry Botan... There's nothing I can do..." Koenma whispered. Botan nodded silently, her same emotionless expression remaining.

"Botan, you're blind, yet you haven't cried." Yusuke tried to put it in a way that didn't seem rude, and I suppose it worked.

"...I'm dry of tears." She plainly stated. Her words were so… blank. Just like her eyes… And they set another weight on my shoulders. [4]

"What do you want Botan-san? What do you want us to do? We can leave you alone..." The compassion I felt toward her was phenomenal. Botan gestured for me to come close to her. She reached out to touch my hand and pulled me to her face. Unknowingly she brushed her lips against my face causing my cheeks to heat up. I couldn't believe that I was blushing! What a baka! After she found my ear, she hoarsely whispered. [5]

"If I won't be a burden, can I please stay with you at your home tonight?" She was so hopeful, I don't think I could have denied her if I wanted to.

I immediately agreed by whispering back. "Of course. Anything." I turned back to Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Koenma and announced to them "Botan-san will stay at my Kasaan's house tonight with me."

"No." Koenma objected. His sudden anger shocked me, but I regained my composure quickly.

"That is what she wants." Botan nodded her head to correspond with what I had said. 

"No. Botan must stay in Reikai." Koenma's tone of voice was sharp and commanding. 

"Botan-san will come with me. I don't care what you say. I'll do whatever she wants." I snapped, a low growl emanating from my throat. My Youko side was being possessive once again.

"Kurama, how are you going to get her to Shiori's house? Botan can't fly on her oar in this condition, so how do you expect her to get there?" Yusuke asked.

"I have already thought about that and I know I'll be able to." I paused. "What time is it?"

"It's 3." Kuwabara said. Hiei smirked and I sighed as I realized that he was going to say some smart-ass comment that would set Kuwabara off. But amazingly, he said nothing. I had no clue why, but he began to laugh. Botan's expression showed that she thought Hiei had lost his mind, just as we did. I stared oddly at him as he began to run out of breath as his laughing became more hysterical. [6]

"Hiei, it'll be okay buddy. Just breathe…" Yusuke emphasized the last word, dragging it out for a long time. Hiei seemed to calm down and then suddenly stopped. Everyone's face still looked the same, confused and a bit frightened. This ticked Hiei off.

"What in the hell are you all staring at me about? Is there something wrong with my face?" It took Kuwabara all his self-control to keep from saying something he shouldn't. Nobody would respond, in fear of his Kokuryu Ha. "I'm leaving." Hiei stated before disappearing in a flash of black.

"I have to go too. I cancelled a date with Keiko to be here. She's going to _kill _me." I chuckled lightly. Yusuke is one of the most powerful fighters I have ever met; yet he gets himself worse injuries by his girlfriend slapping him in the face. He walked out of the room, waving by flicking his wrist.

Kuwabara followed, shouting, "HEY, WAIT URAMESHI!"

Koenma spoke carefully, trying to hide the spite in his voice. "I have work to do. Watch over Botan for me." Almost as an afterthought, he added telepathically with as much venom as he could muster. _If she comes back hurt worse than she is now, I'll make you suffer._** He left as quickly as Hiei.**

After a few moments of silence, I finally spoke, glancing at Botan.  "Botan, you'll need clothes. What do you want me to get?" I asked, walking over to her closet and dresser. Botan bit her bottom lip.

"Um… Can I get Ayame-chan to get them for me?" She asked nervously, the hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"Doushite?" I asked curiously, quite different from my personality before quickly changing my mind at her embarrassment of something that I couldn't pinpoint. "Nevermind." [7]

"Yes, Botan-chan?" Ayame's voice came from the entrance to the room.

"Could you please get my clothes?" Botan asked kindly.

"Of course." Ayame began to collect Botan's clothes, folding them, and placing them gently into a suitcase. [8]

"Kurama." Botan murmured my name. I don't know if she was speaking to me, or didn't mean for me to notice, so I said nothing. What was different is that she didn't call me 'Kurama-kun' like she usually does.

Ayame seemed to notice also, yet she did the same as me. She finished packing and set the suitcase next to Botan. Ayame paused, staring into Botan's eyes. After a few moments, Botan nodded and Ayame walked away. [9]

_I think I'm missing something…_

"I think we're ready now Botan-san. Let me help you." I reached my hand out which she grasped firmly. She tried to stand, but cried out in pain.

"Here, let me carry you." I wrapped one arm around Botan's waist, and the other around her upper body. Her legs hung over my left arm, and she slid her arms around my neck.

She was so warm… I found myself wanting to hold her closer to my chest. A wisp of her blue hair tickled my nose, making me smile softly. I wanted to bury my face in her soft tresses… Botan uttering a low noise snapped me out of my reverie. 

I stopped when I realized we were in front of the door that led to the River Styx. "Botan, I need your help to get us going." 

Botan was a bit surprised by this. "My help? I can't see and I can't walk! How could I help you?"

"Summon your oar. I'll take over from there."

Botan shook her head. "I can only do so when I'm standing." She bit her lip. "I can try though."

"I'll hold you up." I smiled at her, even though she couldn't see it. I gently placed her legs down, twisting her around to face ahead. I felt her body stiffen as she touched the ground. I stopped moving for a moment, making sure I wasn't hurting her.

Botan closed her eyes and concentrated what little bit of reiki she had left into an oar, appearing in her hand after about ten seconds. With a small gasp, her legs went weak. I immediately tightened my grip on her, holding up the weight of her body, which wasn't much at all. "Daijoubu?" I worry way too much… 

That reiki was pretty much all she had and I could tell that it was strenuous on her body to use it. "I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy." 

I didn't believe her.

My grip on her became stronger as I lifted her up once more. I placed her tenderly on the oar, trying to make her as comfortable as possible, which was quite hard considering that she was still feeling the pain from injuries. I grasped the oar, my ki flowing into it. I didn't gasp, nor gawk when we began to rise.

"Kurama-kun... How are you doing this?" Botan was awestruck.

"It's simple really. I used my own ki to control your reiki. I can maneuver it however I want to." I responded. It must have either seemed really obvious or logical, because I couldn't exactly read Botan's expression. [10]

"Are you ready? I won't let you go." I asked Botan. She nodded her head as a reply before I slowly began to increase the speed and altitude. As we climbed higher, something that resembled a black hole came into view. "Is this the portal?" [11]

"Hai. Just direct it in."

"That sphere?"

"Hai."

As we grew closer to portal, I felt a tug on the oar, pulling it closer and closer. The moment the tip touched the core, we were engulfed in darkness for about ten seconds and then there was light. It shone through the misty air, guiding us out. I dipped down, making sure not to get too close to the ground. [12]

It was still daylight, the sun bright and cheery. Botan however...

I felt something wet on my arm. I poked my head above her shoulder to find her crying. I abruptly stopped, floating like a feather in the wind up in the sky. "Why are you crying? Are you okay?" I asked. Her tears stung me almost as much as they stung her lifeless eyes.

Botan sobbed lightly. "I can feel the sun... But no matter how hard I try... I can't see it..." Tears streamed down her face, dripping down onto the sleeve of my red clothing. I slowly lifted my arm to my lips, tasting her salty tears.

"Gomen nasai... This is my fault... It's my fault you're blind... Let me be your eyes. Let me show you everything." I held her closer to me leaning my head against her back.

"Kurama-kun..." She whispered. 

"Don't tell me it wasn't my fault because it was. You got hurt trying to save _my life.  I have to repay you somehow." I said before she could continue. _

"Kurama-kun... I hope you realize... That attack _would _have killed you... I figured out why I did that...  It was because... If I took the blow... I would have a better chance of surviving than you would have." Botan's voice echoed in my mind. My eyes widened.

"That wasn't strong enough to kill me!" I retorted, surprised at how livid my voice was. She seemed to have been slightly hurt by my tone, letting out a small whimper.

"I know it wasn't. But the second one would have." I gasped, barely realizing that I had done so. Without a word, I zipped off to Shiori's house. [13]

*About an hour later in Botan's POV...*

Kurama had said nothing to me since I told him. Before I jumped in front of him, I unconsciously realized that. I knew it in my heart, but my mind didn't reveal it to me yet. 

It felt so wonderful to know that I had _finally _done something good for my Kurama. I blushed slightly at the thought. Did I just call him _my _Kurama?! Ah, I'm so embarrassed! I tried to hide my flushed cheeks by covering them with my hands.

We had arrived at the Minamino household about thirty minutes ago. Kurama had carried me inside in silence. He had guided me into his room, placing me on his bed. His mother was still at work and wouldn't be home until later so he didn't have anything to explain just yet. The only thing he had said to me was "I'm going to take a shower. You can wait here until I get out."

I could hear the water running in his bathroom. My hearing and touch are probably the only things I can rely on now. All I can do is listen… 

I could hear the birds chirping a sweet melody, singing happily in harmony. Oh how I wished I could see them… To watch them on the branches of a maple tree… I could just imagine it…

Suddenly, I heard Kurama turn on music. The familiar song rang through the air, bringing me to sing.
    
    _donna tokidatte_
    
    _tada hitoride_
    
    _unmei wasurete_
    
    _ikitekitanoni_
    
    _totsuzen no hikari no naka megasameru_
    
    _mayonakani_
    
    _    No matter what the time_
    
    _    I`m just alone_
    
    _    Destiny forgotten,_
    
    _    Even though I kept going._
    
    _    Inside of the sudden light I awaken_
    
    _    In the middle of the night_
    
    _shizukani_
    
    _deguchini tatte_
    
    _kurayami ni hikari wo ute_
    
    _    Quietly,_
    
    _    Stand in the exit way,_
    
    _    And, in the pitch-black, take the light_
    
    _imadoki yakusoku nante_
    
    _fuan ni saseru dakekana_
    
    _negai wo kuchi ni shitaidake sagasou_
    
    _kunimo shoukai suruyo kitto umaku ikuyo_
    
    _    And about the recent promises,_
    
    _    Is it just that I`m so anxious?_
    
    _    A wish that`s wanting to be said, but shall be repressed_
    
    _    I`ll introduce my family,_
    
    _    You`ll surely get along well_
    
    _donna tokidatte_
    
    _zutto futaride_
    
    _donna tokidatte_
    
    _soba ni irukara_
    
    _kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru_
    
    _mayonakani_
    
    _    No matter what the time_
    
    _    We'll always be together_
    
    _    No matter what the time_
    
    _    Because you`re by my side_
    
    _    The light known as "you" finds me,_
    
    _    In the middle of the night_
    
    _urusai_
    
    _toori ni haitte_
    
    _unmei no kamen wo tore_
    
    _    Enter a noisy street_
    
    _    And put on the mask of destiny._
    
    _saki wo mitooshi suginante_
    
    _imi no nai koto ha yamete_
    
    _kyou ha hoshii monomo tabeyouyo_
    
    _mirai wo zutto sakidayo_
    
    _bokunimo wakaranai_
    
    _    Thinking too much about the future._
    
    _    Stopping things that have no meaning._
    
    _    Today I`ll eat delicious things._
    
    _    The future is always before us,_
    
    _    Even I don`t know it._
    
    _kansei sasenaide_
    
    _motto yokushite_
    
    _one scene zutsu totte_
    
    _ikeba iikara_
    
    _kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no scenario_
    
    _utsushidasu_
    
    _    It`s not necessary to go right to the end,_
    
    _    Just keep going._
    
    _    It`s okay if the scenes_
    
    _    Go on one by one._
    
    _    The light known as "you"_
    
    _    reflects my scenario_
    
    _motto hanasouyo_
    
    _mokuzen no ashita no koto mo_
    
    _terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo_
    
    _miteiteyo_
    
    _    Let`s talk more,_
    
    _    And about the tomorrow that`s before your very eyes._
    
    _    Turn off the television,_
    
    _    And look only at me._
    
    _donnani yokutatte_
    
    _shinji kirenaine_
    
    _sonna toki datte_
    
    _soba ni irukara_
    
    _kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru_
    
    _mayonakani_
    
    _    No matter how well we`re doing,_
    
    _    I don`t believe in us completely._
    
    _    But at those sort of times,_
    
    _    Because you`re by my side,_
    
    _    The light known as "you" finds me,_
    
    _    In the middle of the night._
    
    _motto hanasouyo_
    
    _mokuzen no ashita no koto mo_
    
    _terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo_
    
    _miteiteyo_
    
    _    Let`s talk more,_
    
    _    And about the tomorrow that`s before your very eyes._
    
    _    Turn off the television,_
    
    _    And look only at me._
    
    _motto hanasouyo_
    
    _mokuzen no ashita no koto mo_
    
    _terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo_
    
    _miteiteyo_
    
    _    Let`s talk more,_
    
    _    And about the tomorrow that`s before your very eyes._
    
    _    Turn off the television,_

_    And look only at me._ [14]

"Botan-san…" I heard Kurama's voice come from my left. "You have a beautiful voice." 

I was mortified. I stuttered while trying to hide my embarrassment. "Y-you heard me?!"

"Yes. And I think you have a beautiful voice." He said. Kurama seemed to have whispered something to himself, yet I couldn't hear him. I picked up something about an angel, but I couldn't be certain. [15]

Distant shuffling caused me to ask him a question. "Kurama-kun, are you dressed?"

"No, not yet. Just a towel." Kurama said sheepishly. I bit my lip again. Kami, my bottom lip is getting bitten beyond belief today. Thoughts that weren't exactly the cleanest were running through my mind, causing me to shift uncomfortably. [16]

"Daijoubu Botan-san?" Kurama asked for what seemed like the twentieth time today. I nodded, trying to rid my head of dirty thoughts of the kitsune. Mainly ones like, 'If I could see him naked, I would be the happiest deity in Reikai.'

But I'm blind… "Dammit…" I cursed under my breath. I suspect Kurama had heard me for some reason, but I couldn't understand why.

"I'll be right back. I have to call Kasaan and tell her that you're staying here." Kurama said. I had almost forgotten for a moment there that we'd eventually have to tell Shiori.

"What will you tell her?" I asked.

"I have to lie. She cannot know anything about Makai and Reikai so I'll just say that you got blinded in an accident with acid. It was an experiment at school. A freak accident where a beaker exploded, spraying the chemical into your eyes." I could almost imagine him smiling sadly. His face would always be in my mind, though I couldn't see it now.

I could tell that Kurama had left because of the click of the shutting of the door made. "My Kurama… Mine…" 

*Later that night…*

Kurama's mother had come home a few hours ago. The lie that Kurama had made up had worked perfectly. Shiori didn't expect a thing. I still didn't move from my spot on his bed. I had spent the day lying there, trying to improve my senses, even trying to sense ki. I admit, I'm not an expert, but I'm getting pretty damn good. [17]

Mm… A form was approaching the room… Most likely Kurama. "Kurama-kun?" I asked.

"Dare desu ka?" Ack! It's Shiori! She doesn't know who Kurama is, you baka!

"Domo sumimasen. I was dazing…" I said quickly, trying to cover up for slipping Kurama's name so gingerly off of my lips. Mind… wandering… Ugh!

"You must be… Botan. Dozo yorushiku! Shuuichi speaks about you all the time." She dragged out the word 'all' making me question her.

"W-what does he say?" I stammered.

"Nothing bad. To tell you the truth… Whenever he talks about you, his eyes sort of glow… I can tell that you make him very happy." Shiori chirped merrily.

A bright smile made its way onto my face for the first time since the whole confrontation with Kuronue. "Do you know where Ku-Shuuichi-kun is?" I barely caught myself that time. I breathed a sigh of relief, as she didn't seem to notice.

"He's washing dishes and cleaning up after dinner---" She said.

"---Which was excellent by the way---" I interrupted.

"---He should be done in a little bit." She finished.

I felt Shiori's ki move closer to mine. She was standing beside me now. "What's it like?" It made her a bit awkward and uncertain to ask the question, so I tried to make my response a bit more confident.

"It's dark… It's so dark…" Well that didn't go well… Her ki disappeared shortly afterward.

"Donna tokidatte…" I started to sing again. Agh! I can't get this song out of my head.

"I love listening to your voice." Kurama said. Since I was thinking to myself, I didn't notice him enter the room. Yet again, I became flustered because of a compliment by Kurama. Damn all this flattery! It's making me act like a fool!

"Enryo shinaide."

"I don't know… I just can't help it sometimes… I may always seem cheerful… But sometimes it's just a mask… I know you feel the same." I mumbled the last part, hoping that he didn't hear. But of course… 

He did. "How can you see behind the barrier I have erected?"

"You may hide your pain, but the loneliness is in your eyes." I spoke softly. "I can't see anymore though…" I failed horribly trying to suppress a sob. I'm sick of all these tears I've cried…

"Botan-san… Please don't cry… Dame. It's not you…" I felt the bed lower. I could tell that he had sat down.

"I can't stop…" I weakly muttered between sobs. Kurama leaned my body up and placed my back against his chest. He held his arms around me, using one hand to twirl my hair. He stroked my face with his soft hands, whispering comforting words into my ear, his soothing voice was all that I cared about at the moment. I just continued crying, never wanting this warmth leave. I wanted to stay there in his arms… [18]

Ack! Now it's time for ranting. First off…

I DON'T OWN YYH! I'm just borrowing Yoshihiro Togashi-san's brilliant characters to have a little fun with some romance. ^_^ 

Now for some author's notes… They aren't really questions last time (which I'd like to thank everyone for the answers! I didn't realize so many people would help me out!) These are just mainly really pointless comments. You don't have to bother with them if you don't want to. They aren't THAT important… But I'd like for you to read them if you have time and/or patience.

[1] I don't really think Botan would discover that she was blind that quickly… But I was running out of ideas…

[2] Botan's eyes are lavender… I'm pretty sure… x.x 

[3] It doesn't affect youkai like that… I just wanted an excuse for something… ^_^;;;

[4] I doubt someone could actually be dry of tears… XD Psycho! o.O Random-ness.

[5] Of course she would end up kissing him by accident! Not like she can see his face.

[6] Most of you are probably wondering about this… You'll find out in the next chapter. ^_^

[7] Curiosity doesn't seem to be in character with Kurama. Maybe when he's Youko Kurama and has some shiny objects, but… THAT DOESN'T MATTER! Stop changing the subject!

[8] Okay… So she has a suitcase… Seems unusual for the Deity of Death.

[9] Yes Kurama is certainly missing something important…

[10] I sort of got that idea from Raven Sin's fic Stripped. The second entry I think… Yup, that one.

[11] I got the basic idea of what the portal looked like from the manga. ^_^ Hopefully I described it well enough.

[12] If anyone sees a sort of… dirty joke… I'm not saying NOTHING. 

[13] You'll find out more about that later also…

[14] If someone tells me what song that was, I'll give them a cookie next chapter! It's not that hard… Think… ^_^

[15] What Kurama said? "A voice like an angel…"

[16] Wouldn't EVERYONE have dirty thoughts? *drools at the thought* Botan-chan, you're SOOOO lucky!

[17] It would probably take longer than the time I've shown here to learn that… But… WHATEVER!

[18] YAY! The fluffy WAFFy moment we've all been waiting for!

And… translations…

Doushite- Why?

Daijoubu- Are you okay?

Gomen nasai- I am sorry

Kami- God

Dare desu ka- Who?

Domo sumimasen- I'm sorry

Dozo yorushiku- I'm pleased to meet you

Enryo shinaide- Don't be shy

Dame- Stop, No good, Don't

Nani desu ka- What is it?

I've been learning a lot of new Japanese words so I like using them. ^_^ I just wanted to test them out.

Now, review responses! …Whoops… I forgot… I'm at my grandma's without the internet… I'll have to do that once I get home… ^_^ 

**sessygirl9950- **Heheheh updating! ^_^

**Ruroken- **No I'm not… ^_^;;; Thanks for the help! ^_^ And don't feel bad for scaring the crap out of me yesterday. Maybe I sort of overreacted. And next time, I'll protect you from Reoji-chan's chairs! ^_^

**Kitsunegirl- **Thank you! ^_^ I absolutely love support!

**Cheeto- **Thank you SO much for reviewing! Yay! One of my favorite authors reviewing my fics! You're one of the people who got me started with writing K/B fics! I started writing after I read… chapter… seven or something like that (the chapter with the Karma Sutra thing) in Broken Past! And thanks for the info!

Little/beautiful kitsune- ^_^ Thanks! 

**xpassionateangel- **Interesting! The word of the month! *hugs the word interesting* ^_^ Thank you!

**Jesscheaux Kuwabara- **Tragic is fun! I'm so mean to these poor characters! (Kenshin: *glares at Waterflash*) This one will end happy! …Hopefully… x.x

**Thundercat- **I agree. ^_^ Youko Kurama and Kuronue… *drools*

**Boomerang-chan- **Hihi B-chan! ^_^ Thanks for all the info! Happy happy happy! *turns chibi and bounces* PANCAKES! *turns back* Whoops. Sorry, all this Pepsi is bringing out all the chibi in me! Thanks for reviewing like you always do! ^_^ I fixed up my xanga site! It's got this really cute Kenshin/Kaoru background. A wedding-ish one. Everything's all blue-ish now. ^_^ It fits with my name, ne? And you have to check out one of my post thingys! It's unveiled everything I've been working on! ^_^

**unique-starfish- **Kurama/Botan is one of my fav pairings! It's my goal to get as many people as I can hooked on Kurama/Botan… ^_^ I've seen screencaps from the Kurama and Karasu fight… Poor Kurama gets torn up bad! *sniff* Thank you! And I'm reading the next chapter of Pools of Emptiness right now! AHHHHH I CAN'T BELIEVE NAKAGO DIED!! He was so cool, too….

WOW THIS CHAPTER WAS 11 PAGES LONG!!!!!!

Please reviewwwwww! ^_^ I love you all… ^_^


	3. Chapter Two: Dawn's Vision

Through His Eyes

By: Waterflash

Chapter Two: Dawn's Vision

Light peeked through the small shades on the window. It streamed in through the tiniest of spaces, tracing golden lines across scarlet blanket that was strewn over our bodies. 

Botan still lie in my arms, sleeping soundly. Her soft breathing indicated that she was sleeping soundly. 

Dawn shone into the night.

But light couldn't shatter the shards of darkness that were impaled into her eyes.

She would always, and forever be lost in the turmoil that I have created for her.

I slipped out from beneath her steadily, to be sure that I didn't disturb her slumber.

Dawn brought vision to me, but it would never bring vision to her. 

Slowly shutting the door and turning to face the wall, a picture that I never had noticed before was placed on the wall. Usually, something like that wouldn't bother me, but this was different.

It was a painting. A beautiful painting of a woman in a long, flowing, crimson kimono. 

My breath caught in my throat.

Her resemblance to Botan was eerie.

I studied the details of the painting, trying to decipher it's meaning of not only being there, but just it itself.

The woman was on the edge of a ravine, her ankles chained down to jagged rocks jutting up behind her. Her face was solemn, her long azure hair elegantly cascading over her shoulders. Her eyes were of a breathtaking shade of lavender, which resonated with loneliness.

"Oh my God…" The simple capturing of that scene had drawn me in, and I was completely lost in it.

"Shuuichi? What are you looking at?" Shiori's voice came from behind me. She was peering over my shoulder, directly at the painting. 

"Can't you see it?" I glanced at my puzzled mother.

"No, there's nothing there…" 

Okay… She was confused. I was baffled as hell. 

I turned away from the wall abruptly, to face down the hallway. "It was nothing. I thought I saw a spider. You know how much I hate spiders…"

She nodded in agreement.

I tapped my way down the stairway, and made my way into the kitchen. "Kasaan, I'll make breakfast, okay?"

She gave a gracious reply of, "Thank you Shuuichi. What will we be having?" 

I sifted through the cupboards, checking to see what ingredients we had. "Hm, I think we have enough for Belgian waffles."

Shiori clapped merrily to herself, grinning. "I absolutely love the way you make those! Make sure you make enough for Botan. I think she'll want some when she wakes. How could anyone deny your cooking?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "I'm not that good…"

"Oh, you're too modest…" She responded.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud thud come from upstairs.

"Was that Botan?"  Shiori asked, worry making it's way into her voice. 

I dropped the frying pan I was holding, and rapidly climbed the stairs up to my doorway where Botan was leaning against the wall. "Kurama-kun, I'm okay… I just…"

I stared at her oddly. "How did you know it was me?" I asked her, grasping her hand to make sure she was okay.

"Your ki… Let's just say I've been busy lately." She smiled feebly. "Can I go downstairs? I don't like staying still… I feel like a prisoner in my o--- someone else's home. 

"Of course Botan-san, but I just wish you would have called for me… I would feel horrible if you got hurt…" 

I began to help her along, taking it slowly so she would not reinjure herself. "Botan-san, please don't take another step. You may hurt yourself on the stairway. I'll carry you again." Damn… So tempting… 

The moment she nodded, I swept her off of her feet. She gasped in surprise as I quickly stepped down the stairs. I placed her down gently at the foot of the stairway.

"I'll be starting breakfast in a moment. Would you like to sit down at the table?" 

"Hai, onegai."

I led her to the chair across from Shiori and set her down, and picked up the pan that I had accidentally dropped earlier. 

Shiori began to speak politely, "So Botan, tell me a little about yourself. Though I've heard a bit from Shuuichi, I want to know more about you." 

"Well, of course you know that my name is Botan… I work as a messenger." I cringed a bit as she said this, wondering if it was wise to say so. "I was accepted to the same college as K--- Shuuichi-kun. That's how I first met him. We've been good friends for four years now."

Shiori gave her a strange look. She didn't seem awkward when she spoke, which was normally strange for most of the girls that chased after me constantly. I smiled widely at this. Botan didn't seem suspicious at all.

"Tell me what you like to do for fun." Shiori questioned.

"I love my job. It's my passion. It's what I live for." I felt a twinge of pain when she said this. It was true. The only way she could live with a human body… It was her job as the ferry girl of Reikai.

Suddenly, I heard a small voice.

"Please… help me…"

Well, I apologize for how short this chapter is… I just wanted to post something so you all know I wasn't dead… ^_^;;; I swear to you, I'm finally out of this writer's block, and school and everything else has slowly but surely calming down…

Now for some review responses!

**Rouroken**- Thanks Megan! ^_^ I'm so happy you reviewed! And I'm going to start on finishing your fics soon… Okay? ^_^ I'm really honored you're letting me! Love ya!

**Cheeto**- It seems like there aren't any Kurama/Botan fans out there… But we must seek them out! XD Yes, Kurama in a towel… Mm, maybe after I take that drawing class next year, I'll draw it! ^_^

**Jesscheaux Kuwabara**- Thank you thank you thank you! ^_^ You always review so quickly… I'm planning on adding a lot more romance soon! Yes… And of course, I'm going to torment poor Botan and Kurama! *cackles*

**Passionateangel**- I hope I added some more suspense! *laughs* I absolutely love that sort of stuff!

**Darling Chii**- Ooh, you'll find out soon enough! By the way, I love the name! Chii's adorable!

**Lady Nightshade**- I'll be sure to update as quickly as possible.

**Kitsunegirl**- I'll be sure to! ^_^

**Liz Inc**- Ooh, you have to tell me when it's done! I'd love to read it!

**Anonymous**- Thank yas! I'll be sure to add more!

**Ookami no Kokoro**- Oh, I love the name! ^_^ I'd love to have Kurama taking care of me… ^.~

**Kari Ishikawa**- Aw, thanks. I love reviews like this! *tackle glomps*

**|-Steph-chan-|**- Yay! I love reviews from fellow K/B writers! ^_^

**Boomerang-chan**- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Gawd, we're such little hentais…

**Anime_fanfic^.^**- Awwww… how sweet, thank yas!

**Kitsune**- Power!!! XD

PLEASE REVIEW! It gives me motivation to know I have you all supporting me!!!!


	4. Chapter Three: Make Me Feel Alive

Chapter Three: Make Me Feel Alive 

That voice… 

I was paralyzed. 

My mind raced, searching for an answer as to what that possibly could have been. My mouth moved as if I had no control over it, asking, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Botan looked over to me curiously. 

"I'm sorry… It must have just been my imagination. My mind is wandering again." I pretended to shrug it off, but it plainly wasn't going to disappear from my thoughts that quickly.

Shiori and Botan continued their conversation without pause.

There wasn't much more that would be considering interesting. Mainly about the weather and what had been going on… 

I pulled out three plates, and placed one Belgian waffle on each. I sprayed some whip cream on the top, and dropped some ripe strawberries onto the top. 

"Breakfast's ready!" I picked up two plates, and set them gently on the table, one in front of Shiori, the other in front of Botan. 

I had already gotten the silverware out, and Shiori immediately began to eat. Botan on the other hand…

"Is anything wrong, Botan-san?" I asked her, wondering if my cooking was really that bad. 

She bit her lip, almost as if she was debating as to what to say. 

I just realized then that Botan probably couldn't see what she was eating. I pulled my chair up next to her, and gently picked up the knife and the fork. I'm not even sure Botan has eaten with American utensils… or at a table, even! My mother had always been fascinated with the Western culture, so she had renovated the kitchen with that in mind.

I began to cut her food into small pieces so that she wouldn't accidentally choke. It took me only a few moments, since it was natural to me. "Botan-san, would you mind if I fed you? I don't want to do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable."

"N-No, it's o-okay with me," she stuttered. 

I impaled a piece of the waffle with the fork, and brought it up to her lips. "Open your mouth, and be sure to nod when you're finished." She smiled at me, before she took the delicious morsel into her mouth. 

I thought I would die. Okay, she was beautiful enough on her own, but the way she ate… Kami, it was going to kill me. The way savored each taste, the way she made small noises of approval, the way she closed her eyes as she swallowed, and the way she seemed so content…

"Mm… Shuuichi-kun… excellent…" She nodded again and parted her lips. This time, I picked up a strawberry, but not with the fork, with my fingers. 

I placed the tip of the fruit on her tongue, and watched as she nibbled all the way up to the leaf. She even sucked the strawberry for some of the flavor! Just the way she ate was driving me insane!

Shiori's Point of View

I was shocked.

I don't mean that in a bad way.

Shuuichi's actions just sort of surprised me. I've never seen him like this… 

He's never been _that_ tender and caring to anyone… Maybe to me, but this was different. This wasn't just like anything I had seen from him before.

He was in love.

Though he may not of realized it, there's just _something_. It's too hard to express what I know. It's just… there's certain ways you act, certain ways he moves, certain looks in his eyes… 

It may just be what happened to her… but usually, a mother is not off by much when it comes to these things.

I silently picked up my plate and left the room. They need time alone…

Shuuichi… don't be a dense fool like I… don't realize it before it's too late…

I watched on from around the doorway, smiling at what unfolded next.

Botan's Point of View

It was almost like a dream. I could never have imagined that Kurama would be doing this for me. The food tasted so wonderful, and he was so kind… Not like he ever wasn't, mind you.

I finished swallowing the strawberry, and I nodded, hoping that there was so much more. He gave me even more whipped cream on this piece. I _love_ whipped cream! 

"Botan-san, you have some whipped cream on your cheek," he said softly. I slid my hand down my right cheek, but I felt nothing there.

"I'll get it for you…"

I felt a something moist against my lips, and I parted them, wondering if it was more food, but it felt so warm and soft… it had a distinct feel… it wasn't food, that's for sure. I felt Kurama's hand brushing the side of my face, bringing me forward.

That's when it hit me. 

He was kissing me.

I instinctively pulled away with surprise at my realization.

"I-I'm sorry," he whispered apologetically, "I didn't mean to… take advantage of you."

I smiled at him, trying to get him to understand how I felt, "No, it's okay. It was sort of… nice."

"Y-You think so?"

"Yes… I've never known how it would feel to be kissed. I… want it again." 

It returned as he granted my wish. 

"I want to feel more… please… show me I'm still alive. Ever since I've lost my sight, it's almost as if I'm dead. I want to know if I'm alone… or if you're truly here with me." 

Suddenly, I felt my face dampen, with not my tears, but Kurama's. 

"I'm so sorry I've caused you so much pain… so much… I don't understand how you can possibly have me around you…"

"It's because you mean so much to me… Will you show me?"

I felt him wrap his arms around me. "I don't want to hurt you… you know I'll have to."

I pressed a single finger to his lips. "Shush… I don't want to hear that you'll hurt me… You'll only hurt me if you say no."

His flow of tears was ending, and he agreed. "I'd do anything for you."

From somewhere beyond Kurama and I, I felt Shiori behind the door, her ki a happy one.

[Um… you all know what happens here. 

Since I'm only thirteen, and I'm a baka, and ff.net doesn't allow that kind of stuff, I'll just leave it out. Okay? It makes everyone happy. XD Anyway, I think I got into too much romance too soon, but there's still the mystery of the painting, the mystery of the voice, the mystery of why Hiei burst out laughing in Chapter One, and the mystery of why Koenma was so ticked off when Botan wanted to stay at Kurama's.

Gawd, I'm scaring myself. I hope you all like it so far. If any of you are really ticked off by this point, please don't hurt me. ;-; 

You all already wanna shoot me for taking so long… I'm sorry! I'm sorry! dodges various fruits and vegetables

Okay… Continuing from afterwards…]

Kurama's Point of View

I rested on top of her body, holding her close to mine. "I'm not too heavy, am I?"

She shook her head. "No, I love having you there. You make my body so warm… You make me alive."

"I've fulfilled your needs," I said, "right?"

"You made love to me, Kurama. Knowing that I was one with you is the feeling that I've dreamt of for so long. You've made the emptiness and the loneliness disappear." She lovingly brushed her hand down my face. 

We sat there, silent, basking in the afterglow for quite awhile, until I asked her something I hadn't even thought of before.

"Botan… do you love me?"

Botan smiled softly at me, wrapping her slender arms around my neck.

"No."

OKAY, BEFORE YOU ALL SCREAM AT ME, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! IT ISN'T! I just wanted to leave you all off with a cliffhanger. sweatdrops 

If you're gonna scream, "I THOUGHT THIS WAS A KURAMA/BOTAN FIC?!" I'm just gonna say, "IT IS!!!" oO

Anyway, this chapter was really short. ;-; I'm sorry. I just needed to get another chapter done before my head blew up. I know you all want me dead, and I'm sowwie. 

And if you wanted a lemon…

Sorry, but all my fics on here are completely citrus free. oO Sorta. BUT NO LEMONS! Hahahaha…

For fans of A Mother's Intuition, I'm finished with rewriting the first two chapters. I'm starting up on the third and making it un-depressing. oO

**Jesscheaux**** Kuwabara:** gaspies Your review made me happy! =) Not only that, THEY FINALLY SHOWED THE KURAMA VS. KARASU BATTLE AND I GOT TO SEE THAT HOT YOUKO KURAMA AGAIN! I hyperventilated. XD 

**Elven-Kitsune88:** I'll be sure to supply you with all your Kurama/Botan needs! peace sign!

**Kari W.:** Yuppers… I love scaring you all with my evil cliffies. BWAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, I'll try not to kill you all with suspense… though you're probably already dead if suspense kills you, thanks to this chapter. sweatdrops

**Boomerang-chan:** This one was more hentai than the rest… except gagging with fluff. oO And WAFF. Heheheheh… Please update your fics soon, B-chan! I want to read more of your stuffs!

**Anon:** xX I think I took too long…

**Vashies****-girl: **I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! bows repeatedly will screaming gomen nasai and running in circles

**Ippiki**** Ookami13: **XD You'll find out soon enough! I'm serious! And yes, Kurama had fun. oO A lot of fun.

**MysticBluAngel****:** YAY! I love your K/B fics! =) You write some pretty awesome stuff! Thanks for reviewing!

**hn-hiei****: **I'm trying to make it as interesting as possible! =) I hope you like how it's going so far.

**PassionateAngel****: **The Botan and Shiori bonding is going to play a large part in this fic… You'll see soon! 

**Stratus5:** I'm sorry! That wasn't ASAP, but that's okay…

**Double double: **La la la… voices are fun. XD

**Rouroken****: **Hi Megan! We haven't talked in a realllll long time! I haven't seen you on lately… I want to see how you've been doing. Plus, I've gotten a few ideas for Wandering in the Opposite Direction, and I want to see what you think and if you approve… Thanks for the review! =)

**silverkamikaze****: **Don't dieeeeeeeeeee! XD Sorry, strange outburst.

**JDFielding****:** gaspies IS IT REALLY YOU? THE AUTHOR OF SUCH WONDERFUL K/B FICS LIKE AFTER THE FALL AND THE GIFT?! is so honored Thank you, thank you, thank you! It makes me feel so happy when such great writers take the time to read my fics. I'M SO UNWORTHY! XD And I do agree that K/B is a very popular pairing. Not only that, in the episode of YYH that they played yesterday, Botan said, "I've already had to take one person I've loved, away… I don't want to do it again…" And she started to cry. SHE LOVES HIM! 

**-Steph-chan-:** Wow… you seriously remind me of my one friend Steph that I know in real life… XD Thanks for the review! =)

PLEASE REVIEW!!! begs and grovels and clings I know you all despise me, but I just need a hug. ;-;


End file.
